Reincarnation (Term)
Reincarnation, also known as Transmigration, is a recurring gameplay feature in the Disgaea series. It involves taking a character and "reincarnating" them to another class, or the same one. This allows them to start again at level 1, but with increased stats, weapon mastery and some abilities from their old class. In this way, the character can reach level 9999 (the cap) over and over again, becoming progressively stronger. They will also be able to diversify, learning multiple skills from different classes. ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness In ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and the PSP port, Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness, reincarnation is referred to as Transmigration. In the DS port, Disgaea DS, "Transmigration" has been retconned to "Reincarnation" to match up with Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories and Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Any character with a Demon Rank of 3 or above (except Thursday, since he is a machine) can transmigrate at the Dark Assembly. After Transmigration a character's level is reset to 1 and all Stats are reset accordingly as well, but with a small bonus (aside from the capability bonus). Created characters (=non-storyline characters) can change their class through Transmigration. They even may keep a percentage of their skills, depending on the capability level that has been picked. The higher the capability, the more skills and weapon mastery levels are kept. There are some limitations to Transmigration. Storyline characters such as Laharl or Etna cannot transmigrate into another class, they can only transmigrate into themselves. The restriction may have been added to reduce development costs by skipping the required code and art assets required to properly represent them in the game's story cutscenes, or due to technical limitations of the engine. Also, monsters cannot directly transmigrate into humanoids, and humanoids cannot directly transmigrate into monsters. However, monsters and humanoids can transmigrate into Prinnies. A Prinny can then transmigrate into both, monster or humanoid. For Transmigration, one of the following 6 capability levels must be picked: Whenever someone transmigrates, their level is added to a hidden counter that keeps track of how many total levels you've gained before you've transmigrated. For example, if you transmigrate twice at Level 9.999, then the counter will have 19.998 levels (9.999 x 2 = 19.998). The maximum amount of levels the counter can hold is 186.000. This value is converted into a number of bonus points which you can add to your base stats. Transmigrating with a counter of 186.000 will result in the maximum possible amount of bonus points, which is 200. For the counter to reach its maximum, a character would have to transmigrate 19 times at Level 9.999 (9.999 x 19 = 189.981). ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories In ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, Transmigration has been renamed "Reincarnation". Reincarnation is largely the same as it was in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. However, humanoids can now reincarnate into monsters, and monsters can reincarnate into humanoids without having to reincarnate into Prinnies first. To remove stamped felonies, non-story characters must use the Reincarnate into a Prinny option. For story characters it is called Reincarnate to Atone for Sins, as changing class is not possible for these characters. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, whenever a storyline/unique character such as Mao or Raspberyl reincarnates, they gain 5% in all their aptitudes. However, this will only happen the first five times they reincarnate. Also, the mana cost of reincarnating now increases every time a character reincarnates it (up to a maximum of 999,999 mana), unless the target character is a storyline/unique character. If a character reincarnates 10 times or more in the same class, they will gain 10 extra bonus points and the character class will jump, indicating that he/she has reincarnated 10 times or more in that class. It is also necessary to reincarnate in order to max out Aptitudes by the Class World. Reincarnating at Genius quality will only permit 3 visits (or 6 in AoD) and the character would need over 67 visits in order to max out Aptitudes. Other than this, reincarnation is the same as it was in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. The effects of Serums will not carry over throughout Reincarnation, all stats gained from Serums will be lost by Reincarnating. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten In ''Disgaea 4, you do not need to become a Prinny in order to change from a monster to humanoid or vice versa. The character gains 10 extra points if he/she is reincarnated in the same job 10 times in a row like in Disgaea 3 and the cost of reincarnating does not cost more mana each time for main characters however it still applies for generics. Like in Disgaea 3, ''reincarnation is necessary to max out Aptitudes by Chara World for the same reason as there is a maximum of 3 visits at Genius quality per reincarnation. Otherwise the concept for ''Disgaea 3 is the same in Disgaea 4. Inheritance Rates in previous games would affect weapon mastery and experience but in Disgaea 3 ''and ''Disgaea 4, only Skill EXP is affected. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness In ''Disgaea D2, Reincarnation for the most part, functions nearly identically to past titles. Bills in the Dark Assembly which increase Movement, Critical, Jump, and Throwing Range will have their effects carry throughout every reincarnation. Stats absorbed from Land of Carnage enemies will also carry over throughout every reincarnation. Reincarnation becomes much more useful playing with Rasetsu Mode turned on in the Cheat Shop. Reincarnation bonuses no longer cap at 220 bonus points. Multiple reincarnations beyond the normal 186,000 stored level limit will allow the player to accumulate 1000 or more bonus points. Reincarnation will also give a Growth Correction which increases stats gained from level-ups, capping out at 10000% bonus at 250 reincarnations. The formula for calculating a character's current Growth Correction is (10R/25)^2 where R is the character's current reincarnation. It should be noted that stored levels affect the amount of bonus points one can distribute, while the amount of reincarnations affects Growth Correction. Stats gained from reincarnation will cap at 99 billion for HP and SP, and 99 million for all other stats as long as the Rasetsu mode is enabled. To hit the max Basic Stat cap, a character needs to have 10000% Growth Correction, while having a Base Stat of approximately 221 or higher. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Category:Gameplay Category:Terms